Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー) is the new master for the recently aired Kuroshitsuji II. He is voiced by 水樹奈々 (Mizuki Nana)Mizuki Nana on WikipediaKuroshitsuji WIki's picture of Mizuki Nana.. He is the head of Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Anafeloz, his maid, and "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Your Highness" or "Lord" by others.Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website It is stated that he is 14 years oldAs Ciel Phantomhive should be in the plot. at the beginning of the story, with a birth date of November 5thMBS QA Site. His tongue bears the mark of his contract with Claude. Appearance He is shown to wear a reddish purple mid-length frock coat, a forest green vest, a white button-up shirt, shorts, long black stockings, high heel boots, and a dark brown ribbon tied around his neck. His eyes are an almost-white shade of light blue. He has blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude on his tongue, a spider mark. Before the start of the series, Alois is shown with many bruises, suggesting someone had previously raped him, perhaps while he was kidnapped. It was then that he cried out to Claude and made the contract with him. In his childhood, he wore a shirt with vest with a brown tie and a pair of shorts.Alois in Childhood (picture) Personality It seems that he can be quite attached to his butler. His mood is volatile, and he transparently shows his emotions on his face and in his actions. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings. These traits make him quite different from Ciel. There might be some kind of problem with him and his stepfather. Alois can be easily frightened and is somewhat hyperactive.MBS Official Kuroshitsuji Site. He shows signs of sadism and narcissism, as he seems to take pleasure in other's discomfort, pain, and expense, as shown when he plucks out Hannah's eye in the first episode. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things very quickly. He often uses harsh and impolite language. Background Shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, grief-sticken, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. He was kidnapped and taken to an unknown village, where he had been forced to work like a slave and wasn't allowed to go out. Then one day, Alois returned with Claude, and because his father died under mysterious circumstances soon after his return, Alois became the Trancy's successor, something his uncle Arnold finds questionable. Story *'Episode 1': He was seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois' tongue. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretended he had been hurt and screamed, and stuck his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people fun. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold was about to go home, Alois scattered banknotes and land agreements on ground from the balcony, scattering the pages everywhere. He thinks that Claude is too emotionless, and should laugh at Arnold's misfortune. A traveler arrives, later revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wanted Ciel, but neither he nor Claude was able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they fled. *'Episode 2': Quotes *''"How pitiable."'' *''"I don't care anymore... I wish everybody would just disappear into darkness..."'' *''"Olé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *"Hannah, don't you think the sunny side up is pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, a plume. I rob it of any possibility."See Episode 1 Summary ''(To Hannah at breakfast.) *''"Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." (To Claude about Arnold trying to pick up the bank notes and land agreements.)'' *"Wow! You're so dirty! You really look like a brown rat... Almost like a robber! But... you smell reaaallly nice. What's your name?" (To the traveler, later revealed to be Sebastian.) *''"Finally I have you, Ciel!" (To Ciel in the suitcase.)'' Trivia *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler directly, whereas Ciel would not usually show his weaknesses. *Alois is shown to be very abusive towards his servants. *Alois' contract mark resides on his tongue. *Alois seems to greatly fear darkness and solitude. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II